mirai_nikkifandomcom-20200213-history
Mirai Nikki
Boku no Pico Boku no Pico (ぼくの ぴこ Boku no Piko, lit. Pico's Deconstruction) is a is a critically acclaimed and award-winning OVA series produced in 2006, 2007, 20016 and soon to win an oscar presented by Leonardo Dicaprisun by Madcottage a.k.a Disney (Attack On Teetanz, Death Book, Paranormal Activity, Bully la Bully, Na-rudetoe, Cowboy Peepop, Nun Piece, Bleach Hurts My Skin, Sword Fart Offline (('''The worst anime ever)), My Putrid Diary, '''The Ani'Matrix'), written by Hiromu Owchiwawa (Fullmetal Scientist) and directed by Takatakataka Kenjizz (Big D, Cerial''' ((is Yummy))' Experiments Lain, Soul Drinker, Soul Drinker NOT, Fairy Bail, One Nope Man Unlucky Star, Goldenswine, Yukkuri Abusing, Yu-Gi-No! Babelaid, Migi the Friendly Parasyte). The series consists of three episodes, as well as a one-shot manga chapter, an upcoming computer game and a video compilation of the highly acclaimed music by Yoko Onno especially, D4NNY, IceJJFish, The Pillows, Linkin Park, ZUN with his ZUNpets and a bonus video with the ED by Kalafina. Because of the high cost of producing anime, the characters and contents were intensively product-tested before production began. The series explores several philosophical concepts including existentialism, loneliness, and the struggle humans experience while growing up in an ever changing world. The series also references battles from wars like the Anglo-Spanish wars and the Franco-Prussian wars. Despite it having certain adult content hidden, it's actually an enjoyable watch for everyone, kids included, and it can be described as a light hearted series despite it having so much military content. The ending is considered bittersweet and mind-blowing by the critics and most of the fanbase. Setting The series borrows the setting of the critically acclaimed series "Sound of the Sky" making extensive use of its post apocalyptic imagery and thematic complexity to develop the characters in meaningful ways. The Takemikazuchi makes a brief appearance in the second episode. Story '''Caution, spoilers below:' An effeminate boy named Pico works at his grandfather's cafe during the summer, hoping to make some friends. He soon meets a man named Tamotsu "Mokkun" (Iron), and becomes close friends with him without knowing he's actually the captain of a Private Military Company that plans to overthrow the current government, Pico gets caught in the middle of the military affair and the series proceeds showing how the affeminate boy adapts to the whole situation. Characters * Pico: '''Starts as a young affeminate boy who is often teased by his grandfather and sometimes forced to wear embarassing attires, he's new to the town, and doesn't have many friends. He spends most of the time helping his grandfather until he meets Mokkun and he becomes close to him. Eventually he gets caught in the middle of a military conflict that spans for many years and needs to toughen himself up in order to survive. * '''Cpt. Tamotsu "Iron" Takeda: A man who visits Pico's town in order to sign a contract with a private employer to help overthrow the current goverment and institute a military dictatorship with the help of his PMC. He becomes close to Pico and tries to seduce him without knowing he's actually a guy, this ends up with him becoming the butt of the joke but after that they become really good friends. Despite him excelling at using guns he prefers using melee weapons and skillfully charges towards enemies that take cover. * Grandpa: Pico's grandfather runs a large but usually empty bar by the beach named Bebe. When Pico visits him for the summer, he has him help out as waiter while wearing a frilly pink apron. He introduces Tamotsu to his grandson Pico and suggests they spend time together. * 'Chico: '''A brown haired boy who develops a close friendship with Pico. He is younger and less military experienced than Pico. He often ''lays traps outdoors despite them doing more harm than good and is extremely cautious of enemy attacks. In most cases, Chico is the comedic relief in most moments of tension. He lived with his sister in a large house in a secluded forest area. * '''Chico's Older Sister: '''Used to take care of Chico until she got very sick and had to stop. Chico, being too young to get a job that pays high enough to take care of his sister, decided to join Mokkun's Private Military Company. * '''Coco Hekmatyar: '''A young arms dealer who is the daughter of a global shipping magnate . Belongs to HCLI's Europe/African Weapons Transport Division. Her personality is quite cheery and happy, most would say even childish. She is the one in charge of delivering weapons to Makkun's PMC.